Nightime Favours
by roseusvortex
Summary: He offers to walk her to her barracks at night. She refuses. He walks her anyway. Gift!fic for DecemberSapphire


**This is... all over the place. It's the second draft so... that means, as soon as I can, I am coming back and re-editing _everything. Seriously._**

 **Although there are errors on my part, I couldn't have done this without the help of _rockyroad69_ who help me edit and fix-up my first draft. (really, he was awesome)  
**

 **But I had to post it today. ;) This a birthdaygift!fic for the absolutely gorgeous and lovely DecemberSapphire! Happy birthday, m'dear! I wrote fluff! FLUFF. No worries, there is no yandere!Nanao featured anywhere. lol.**

 **Also... I watch the anime... so they are _not_ related in absolutely any way.  
**

 **Please review, fellow FF readers and writers!**

* * *

 _Circle me and,_

 _the needle moves gracefully_

 _back and forth_

 _if my heart was a compass,_

 _you'd be north  
_

..

 **If My Heart Was A House,** ** _Owl City_**

* * *

It isn't what she expected when they have their first kiss.

They were outside her barracks, which is new, she expected some elborate set up directed just for her to kiss him. It also had been nighttime. Stange. She envisioned daylight when this would happen.

Not that she said that out loud or anything. That would've been foolish and completely unprofessional.

Offering to walk her to her barracks was a hindrance if anything, yet her heart jumped at the kind thought and quickly disappeared at the idea that her captain thought of her as incapable of defending herself whilst alone.

She refused the offer. He walked her anyway.

It wasn't until they arrived that _it_ happened. If there was one thing she hated, it was being unprepared, and she sure as hell didn't expect this.

 **Moments Earlier...**

"Looks like we have arrived. Time seems to fly when we walk together, Nano-chan." Shunsui looked almost disapointed.

"No. It doesn't." She pushed her glasses up, "It's your imagination, sir."

"Imagination helps me think."

"I find that hard to believe since you never bother."

"I think of many things." He grinned, "I think of you."

Nanao's heart skipped a beat, but she huffed nevertheless, "Forgive me, sir. I meant _intelligently._ "

"Why are you so fast at getting away from me, Nano-chan?" Her captain's voice was slightly lower.

She protests, "I'm not."

He stepped forward and she stepped back.

Shunsui tilted his head, "Hmm?"

"That's a habit."

"That's an awfully lonely habit, Nano-chan."

"Lon- No, it isn't."

"How do you expect to get married if you keep going backwards?"

She frowned, "Well, maybe the man should move forwards, not me."

He looked delighted, "Was that invitation, Nano-chan?"

"No. Don't you dare make another step."

"Aww. So cruel."

Nanao rolled her eyes and moved towards her door, "Good night. Try to behave yourself, sir."

"No good night kiss for your dear captain?"

"Absolutely not!"

Shunsui smiled faintly, "It alway takes an adventure to change ones view."

She stared at him. "You think me kissing you would an adventure."

"Ah, Nano-chan. It would be for you."

It took all her self-control not to gape at him. The utter _nerve._

Shunsui waves a hand at her casually, "I was wondering if that would rile you up. Calm down, Nano-chan." He held back a smile, "I meant nothing of it."

Nanao was tired of this... _teasing._

She stepped forward threatening, Shunsui backed up a few steps and looked rather caught off guard at her sudden initiative.

"Who's backing away now?"

"Oh. It's still you, Nano-chan." Her captain looked slightly amused.

"T-That's not- You just moved!"

"I didn't say it had to be physically." He replied mildly.

She sighed, he was creating his own rules again. Was this even a game? This was giving her a headache.

A voice in her head spoke up. _I_ _t's not like you have anyone else to talk to.  
_

She frowned.

 _Shut up._

That being said, though. It didn't hurt to play along.

"Yes, no harm done, captain. Tell me, do you have plans for marriage?" _  
_

Oh.

 _Oh. Hell._

Why did that come out? Nanao focused her gaze on the wall directly over her captain's shoulder as her face reddened. Somehow... he'd played her and she fell for it.

 _No. You are the one who asked.  
_

For the first time, she couldn't find the heart to disagree.

When Nanao found the courage again, she looked down and found Shunsui tapping his chin thoughtfully, a ghost of a smirk in his expression. "Yes. Yes, I do."

Nanao blinked. _What?_

He continued, "I love her dearly," He shook his head, "Alas, she is very _very_ stubborn."

"I-Is that so? Have you told her?" It took all she had to keep her composure.

Nanao can feel his gaze on her, "I've implied it, yes. I really feel that I should be more direct wih her."

She felt herself nodding, her slightly in a daze, "Yes. You should probably tell her." _  
_

Shunsui asked, "What do you think I should do after I tell her?"

"I-I'm not sure."

He stepped forward and before she knew it, he was standing right in front of her. Very, _very_ close. "Perhaps I..." His hands found her chin, he tilting it to meet her eyes, and smiles, "...should take a few steps forward?"

 **...**

She expected it to be awkward. Or rough. Or something else she didn't know.

Yet, it was completely different.

His fingers tilted her chin upwards, his lips were soft and _so_ gentle against hers as he moved forward just a tiny bit, pressing her against the barracks wall. It was warm. Comforting.

When they broke away, Nanao tried to focus her view on the wall, the ground, the sky, anything that wasn't Shunsui's face. This was embarrasing.

The silent stretched on, till she found the courage to look up at his eyes and freeze when their eyes met.

Shunsui's eyes were gentle and patient as his fingers gently danced over her skin until they reached her hair, threading through the dark strands and tilting her head back once more. His lips meet hers, insistent, gentle, and slowly and she lost herself in him

When they eventually parted, he leant his forehead against hers and his breath ghosted over her lips. Nanao opened her eyes and met his for the second time that night. They were darker than she remembered and a hint of amusement shined in them.

"It appears..." Shunsui spoke softly, "That I can't move forward anymore."

 _Is that so..._

With her back against the wall, she smirked at him, and grabbed the front of his kimono, "Oh... you can move... _just a little bit closer."_

Nanao grasped his face, pulling his lips down to hers, and pulled him, all of him, closer to her. The way he gasped and tightened the grip on her arms made a small thrill of accomplishment run through her.

No one said she couldn't return the favour.


End file.
